Frontiers of NMR in Molecular Biology has evolved to be the premier meeting in macromolecular NMR. It brings together leaders in the field in methods development, data processing and analysis, and structural biology using solution and solid state NMR. This meeting will reflect the development and unique applications of NMR spectroscopy for studying biologically important macromolecules and their interactions. This includes analysis of structures along the pathway from free to bound, conformational dynamics that affect catalysis, function, and folding, screening of protein and RNA binding ligands for drug development, studies of misfolded proteins that can cause disease, nucleic acid folding and function, and methods for determining membrane protein structure and activity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]